BW136: The Journalist from Another Region!
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis As Ash, Iris and Cilan continue their journey, they meet a woman named Alexa. She has two Pokémon which Ash's PokéDex does not recognize. Alexa comes with them to report a Sumo tournament on the island. Ash, Cilan and Iris compete in the tournament, but who will win? Episode Plot Arriving at Harvest Island, Porter tells the heroes the island is known for the berries that grow there. He also suggests going to the Harvest Festival. The heroes agree, deciding to taste the local food. The heroes walk on the road. Iris remembers how she anticipated festivals at the Village of Dragons. Cilan tells the Festival is up ahead. Suddenly, a strange Pokémon appears, who is terrified of something. Ash scans it with his Pokédex, which reports "no data". Cilan and Iris are also surprised, seeing it is not from Kanto nor Unova. Ash goes to catch it, having Pikachu use Thunderbolt. A woman arrives, warning not to battle it, though this Pokémon hits Pikachu and Ash back. The woman apologizes, telling this Pokémon feels terrified when she is not near it. The woman tells this Pokémon is her own Pokémon. The woman tells she is from Kalos, and this Pokémon is Helioptile. Another strange Pokémon appears; the woman tells it is a Gogoat. Like Helioptile, Ash's Pokédex does not recognize it. The woman introduces herself as Alexa, whose Helioptile was startled by a Patrat. The heroes introduce themselves, while Alexa notices Ash's Pikachu is different. She places her headgear with the camera, taking a picture of Pikachu. She explains she is a journalist - taking pictures and working on magazines. She goes through her bag on Gogoat's back, but Gogoat reminds her it is in the other bag. Alexa is emberassed, but shows the heroes a magazine, showing pictures of Pokémon living in their natural habitat. After making videos, she adjusts the video and writes an article about it, which can appear in the magazine. The heroes are fascinated by the magazine. Ash thinks Alexa came here to write for another article. She replies she came here for a Sumo Competition, a part of the Harvest Festival. She heard the Sumo Competition was made. A long time ago, the island was populated by humans and Pokémon. However, quarrels started rising, as the Pokémon wanted more and more berries and fought each other. Eventually, the land was turned into a wasteland; only one berry remained. The Pokémon fought hard, but there was no winner. A boy came and split the berry and gave it to the Pokémon, claiming the berry tastes better if shared by one another. Over the time, the land was populated again and was restored. Alexa tells the berries supposedly taste better than ever. Ash wonders why the Sumo Competition has been made. Alexa replies it is to remember the battles since that time, but now it is more of a sport for fun. Cilan is pleased the people remember the history through such events. Ash admits he also competed in a Sumo Competition once, thinking how fun it was. Alexa suggests he should join this Competition. They come to the Festival and see the arena. The announcer tells the reward is a Focus Band, as well as the berries the townsfolk have harvested. Iris and Cilan decide to take part as well. As Ash wonders whom to use, Oshawott comes out as a volunteer. However, seeing a giant Golurk, Oshawott has second thoughts, so Ash decides to use Pignite. Iris decides to use Dragonite, while Cilan decides to use Pansage. Team Rocket also decides to enter, but have an idea involving Meowth. Before entering, Alexa suggests eating some of the island's berries. He goes to a stand to have a pie, but is knocked by a guy. Ash becomes angry, but the guy chides him, claiming he came first and runs off with his pie. Iris, Cilan and Alexa calm Ash down, telling the other pies are delicious as well. As the heroes eat the pie, Alexa searches for her recharger for her camera. Gogoat reminds her it is on the other side, so Alexa becomes nervous for forgetting things. Alexa places a dish, allowing Helioptile to release electricity to charge the camera up. Alexa is glad to have Helioptile as a partner. Ash goes to pet it, but Helioptile is still scared of him. The Sumo Competition starts, as the referee explains should a Pokémon leave the ring, use a move or touches the ground except its feet, the Pokémon is disqualified. Team Rocket comes, having Golem (who is actually Meowth, disguised) battling the opponent. Cilan and Alexa remark that is one strange Golem. However, he faces a Golurk, whose trainer is the guy that earlier knocked Ash down. Golurk immediately pushes Golem away, causing it to land on Jessie and James, making them and Meowth to blast off. Cilan admits Golurk is powerful, but he, Ash and Iris, have faith in their Pokémon. After some matches, Iris' Dragonite faces Morgan's Beartic. Dragonite charges and hits Beartic, pushes it up and slams it to the ground. However, Beartic actually wins, for Dragonite hit its tail on the ground, since only the feet must be on the ground. Iris is disappointed, but Ash is confident Dragonite is still powerful. Cilan has Pansage face off against a Hariyama. Pansage dodges Hariyama's punches, but gets hit by one and is pushed to Cilan. Hariyama is the winner, so Ash is the next challenger. After hitting a Slaking, a Watchog and a Rhyperior, Pignite faces Golurk. Ash decides to pay the guy, Rodney, back for pushing him on the ground. Cilan reminds Ash to follow the rules, so Ash calms himself down. Golurk charges on, but Pignite dodges its attacks. Cilan fears the weight difference is too much, for one hit may disqualify Pignite. Pignite goes behind Golurk and hits its back. Golurk is phased by the attack, but is still able to continue. Rodney wonders how Pignite is able to fight off like that, with such a small body. Ash admits Golurk is powerful, but there is always a way to win. Rodney admits Pignite is awesome as well. Pignite grabs Golurk's leg, but Golurk kicks him off. Golurk goes to defeat Pignite, but Pignite throws Golurk away and slams it on the ground, making Ash the winner. For the victory, Ash gives Pignite the Focus Band and gains the berry supplies as well. Seeing Rodney has been defeated, Ash gives him a berry. Rodney, remembering the festival's purpose, shares the berry and apologizes. Ash decides to share berries with everyone, with Alexa taking photos. Later, Alexa is told the heroes are going to Kanto via a cruise ship. Alexa admits her destination is the same. The heroes are pleased, for Alexa will be traveling with them for a while. Debuts Character *Alexa *Rodney Pokémon *Helioptile (Alexa's) *Gogoat (Alexa's) Move Parabolic Charge Trivia *The US air date of this episode is the same as the worldwide release date of Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. *Ash remembers the time he entered a Pokémon Sumo competition from "Ring Masters". *"Who's that Pokémon?": Ursaring (US): Hariyama (JP) Gallery The heroes encounter a new Pokémon BW136 2.jpg Ash's Pokédex does not idenfity the Pokémon BW136 3.jpg Ash and Pikachu are attacked by the Pokémon BW136 4.jpg Alexa introduces Helioptile and Gogoat BW136 5.jpg The heroes check out the magazine BW136 6.jpg Alexa had taken the pictures, straight from the Pokémon's natural habitat BW136 7.jpg The heroes encounter a Golurk BW136 8.jpg Pignite decides to participate in the Tournament BW136 9.jpg Meowth realizes he will have to participate BW136 10.jpg Jessie and James come with Golem BW136 11.jpg Golem vs. Golurk BW136 12.jpg Golurk blasts Team Rocket off BW136 13.jpg Dragonite slams Beartic BW136 14.jpg Hariyama hits Pansage BW136 15.jpg Pignite dodges Golurk's attack BW136 16.jpg Pignite slams Golurk BW136 17.jpg Ash praises Pignite for winning the Tournament BW136 18.jpg Pignite receives the Focus Band BW136 19.jpg Ash shares the berry with Rodney BW136 20.jpg The heroes see they will travel with Alexa to Kanto }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara